


【丞农】今夜有雨

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007
Summary: 无介绍





	【丞农】今夜有雨

**Author's Note:**

> 无介绍

今夜有雨。  
范丞丞伸出一节手指顺着窗户上的雨痕慢慢往下滑，视身后若无物。满屋的海风味信息素似乎让他心情大好，从床上传来压抑的呻吟，他清楚看到玻璃上倒映出自己唇角勾起的弧度。  
“丞丞。”一道可怜兮兮的声音响起，在雨天里似乎格外诱人。  
“你要不要，先，先出去。”已是止不住的颤动。范丞丞看着自己的倒影笑了笑，隆起衣服。转过头，又变为陈立农所熟识的柔弱样。微红的眼角倒与陈立农的模样相得益彰了。  
“我，我可以帮你。”范丞丞的语气似是极怕，动作倒是不含糊，三下两下便将自己剥个干净，坐在床头，诱骗似哄着小孩。  
“我不怕。”  
周锐若在这恐怕要翻个白眼了。范总你当然不怕，怕的是小陈总才对吧。  
“可是我怕你疼。”  
乖巧的瓜皮头从被子里冒出一个尖，刚刚够瞧见一双惹人疼爱是下垂眼。  
“没事。”范丞丞的声音愈发温柔。  
陈白兔同学，你是不是弄错了什么？？？

小兔子发情时总是敏感，被范丞丞故意释放出来的SKYY味信息素熏软了脚跟。无力瘫坐在过分柔软的床上，微微凹陷的床将范丞丞带的更近些，在他旁边陈立农倒显得小巧。

被子无力地从指尖滑落，脸上因情欲染上了红晕。水汪汪的眼眸无辜望着着身前红着眼眶，却在不知不觉中慢慢逼近的猎人，他的猎物却还是傻到无动于衷，甚至结巴地反问道:“可，可丞丞你是O唉，我怕弄伤你......”好不可怜。  
范丞丞心下自觉好笑，眼里却挤出几点泪花。攥紧了陈立农衣角，“农农果然不喜欢我了……”  
滚烫的泪顺势滑落，好巧不巧滴在陈立农唇角。  
小陈总无意识伸出舌头勾进嘴里，SKYY的味道，陈立农皱紧眉，情欲算是彻底被酒引出来了。  
天知道小陈总现在有多勾引人。

“没，没有啦！丞丞你不要哭啊！”陈立农有些急了，耐着情动，他还以为范丞丞只是被自己包养的毛头小子。  
“那农农说爱我。”  
范丞丞观察着他是真的动了情，在陈立农说完喜欢后啃住那张看了好久的喋喋不休的，可以发出美妙呻吟声的嘴唇。  
慢慢吮吸过每一处柔软，都是自己以前从未到过的禁地。果冻似的小舌格外配合，自觉撬开贝齿引导侵入者共舞。  
范丞丞尝到甜头，得寸进尺了。  
“既然你那么爱丞丞，那就让丞丞帮你吧！”说完，他将陈立农的头托起，侵入更深的禁地。

顺势将陈立农压在床上，还不忘将两条缠人的大白腿盘在腰间。  
陈立农胸前的扣子被一粒粒解开，被范丞丞赞美过的，白的可以掐出印


End file.
